


Shack In a Shack in the Middle of Nowhere

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: Sometimes they take a vacation from Alliance BS.





	Shack In a Shack in the Middle of Nowhere

“I thought you would love the chance to be so isolated from the galaxy. You seemed to be a big fan of isolation back on the Collector run,” Shane said mildly, even as her fingers were trailing along the other’s shoulder and arm. 

“There’s a big difference between being alone and being isolated, dipshit. Still, I guess it is pretty nice not worryin’ about whether you’re gonna be called away or whether the kids are getting into trouble or some shit.” 

The last time they had been alone like this had been during Shane’s big furlough they had spent on Inta’Sei. But at least on Inta’Sei they had contact with people on surrounding planets and could call the Normandy for pick-up in case of emergency. 

Shane’s free arm wrapped around Jack’s lithe middle, pulling her closer. She didn’t say anything as she peppered kisses along the other biotic’s shoulder and neck. Automatically Jack’s head leaned to the side, offering more room for the Commander to do as she wished. They had needed this with so much non-stop fighting. While they both relished the fight, they got tired just like anyone else. And they had to be careful of how much biotic energy they expelled. 

"Regardless, quit yer bitching. The calm an’ quiet can be pretty damn good.” A scoffing noise escaped the younger biotic before she rolled her eyes. She didn’t offer a verbal retort, however. 

Shane’s hand at Jack’s middle began to wander, slowly sliding south. A grin quirked at her features when she felt Jack’s abdominal muscles twitch under the Commander’s soft touch. 

Jack would never admit it out loud, but she actually did find it pretty nice for them to be hidden away in a building Shane had dubbed ‘a log cabin without the log part’. If Jack had her way, she would’ve just used the vastly smaller noun of shack. 

It wasn’t often that the pair would just sit and revel in skin-to-skin contact. It was a purely sensual action. The tactile differences in their skin was striking and distracting. Biotics flickered around each of them, the way they always did when the pair were so close. It had been years now and neither could properly explain why their biotics reacted to each other. It didn’t matter, though. Some things were better left unknown.


End file.
